Ungezähmt
thumb|left|294pxUngezähmt (Originaltitel: Untamed) ist der vierte Teil der Vampyrsaga House of Night von P.C. und Kristin Cast. Er erschien am 23. September 2008 im Verlag St. Martin's Griffin in Amerika und am 13. Dezember 2010 im Fischer FJB Verlag in Deutschland. Das Buch wurde von Christine Blum übersetzt. Klappentext Das Leben ist total ätzend, wenn deine Freunde so richtig sauer auf dich sind. Zoey weiß, wovon sie spricht. In nur einer Woche wenden sich alle Ihre Freunde von ihr ab und sie wird zur absoluten Außenseiterin. Jetzt bleiben ihr nur noch zwei wirkliche Freunde, allerdings ist die eine untot und der andere nicht mal Gezeichnet. Außerdem hat die Hohepriesterin Neferet den Menschen den Krieg erklärt und Zoey weiß tief in ihrem Herzen, dass das falsch ist. Aber wird irgendjemand auf sie hören? Zoeys Abenteuer auf dem Vampyr-Internat nehmen eine gefährliche Wendung: Ihr Vertrauen wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, schreckliche Pläne kommen ans Licht, und eine uralte, böse Macht erhebt sich. Inhalt Die Handlung des Buches beginnt wenige Tage nach dem Ende von "Erwählt". Zoey hat alle drei Jungs verloren, mit denen sie gleichzeitig was hatte und ihre Freunde sind sauer auf sie. Als sie vom Pferdestall in den Mädchentrakt gehen will, wird sie von der Finsternis angegriffen. Beim Mittagessen setzt sie sich zu ihren Freunden und versucht sich wieder mit ihnen zu vertragen, doch die beachten sie kaum. Aphrodite kommt wieder ins House of Night und setzt sich neben die "Streberclique". Ihr Mal ist offenbar wieder zurückgekehrt. Wenig später taucht ein neuer Schüler namens Stark auf. Später trifft sie sich mit Aphrodite und Stevie Rae in ihrem Zimmer. Sie findet heraus, dass Stevie Rae wieder normal ist, aber trotzdem in der Sonne verbrennt und Aphrodites Mal nicht echt ist und sie wieder ein Mensch ist, nur noch ihre Visionen sind da. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie zwei Visionen von Zoeys Tod hatte: In beiden Visionen war Zoey alleine und Neferet war da. Nach dem Stevie Rae wegging trafen die beiden die "Streberclique" und Aphrodite erklärte ihnen, dass Zoey ihnen nichts sagen konnte, weil Neferet sonst ihre Gedanken lesen könnte und sie und Zoey die einzigen sind, bei denen sie das nicht kann. Sie erzählt ihnen außerdem von den Todesvisionen. Die "Streberclique" entschuldigt sich bei Zoey und vertragen sich. Später will Aphrodite wissen, ob sie ihre Erdaffinität noch hat und versucht die Erde zu beschwören. Als es nicht klappt, beschwört Zoey Nyx, welche ihnen erklärt, dass Aphrodite nur auf die Erdaffinität von Stevie Rae aufgepasst hatte, solange Stevie Rae selbst es nicht konnte. Sie erzählte den beiden auch, dass Neferet schon lange nicht mehr den Weg der Göttin geht. Die Hohepriesterin aller Vampyre Shekinah kommt wegen den Morden der Vampyre nach Tulsa und erklärt, dass es vorerst keinen Krieg mit den Menschen geben wird. Erik Night kommt zurück ins House of Night um den Schauspielkurs der verstorbenen Patricia Nolan zu übernehmen, was Zoey sehr bestürtzt. Nach der Sitzung bemerkt sie Stark beim üben mit dem Bogen. Er erklärt ihr von seiner Gabe, sein Ziel niemals zu verfehlen, egal was sich ihm in den Weg stellt. So hat er zum beispiel einmal seinen Mentor getötet. Bevor sie gehen will, fängt er an zu husten und ist dabei sich der Wandlung zu wiedersetzen. Zoey erzählt ihm, dass er vielleicht als roter Jungvampyr wiederkommt und küsst ihn. Zoey, Darius und Aphrodite gehen zu Street Cats um zu versuchen, die Vampyre in die Gesellschaft einzuführen. Dort arbeiten Nonnen aus der Benediktinerabtei, doch sie akzeptieren die Vampyre. Später gehen die drei in eine beliebte Fastfood-Kette wo Zoey auf Heath trifft. Zuerst ist er besorgt um Zoey doch als sie ihm erklärt, dass diethumb|244px Prägung weg ist weil sie ersetzt wurde, wird er sauer. Im House of Night bekommt Aphrodite eine Vision von einem Gedicht, was sie in der Handschrift von Zoeys Grandma Sylvia Redbird abgeschrieben hat. Daraufhin rufen sie diese an, die ihnen daraufhin von den Tsi Sgili, den Rabenspöttern und Kalona erzählt und das Gedicht wäre eine Warnung für seine Befreiung. Zoey bittet sie daraufhin ins House of Night zu kommen. Am nächsten Tag hat Syliva einen Autounfall. Ein Rabenspötter ist ihr vor das Auto geflogen. Damit sie nicht noch mal angegriffen wird, versucht Zoey zu erreichen, dass ein Medizinmann bei ihr bleiben kann, doch da das Krankenhaus kathlolisch ist, sind sie damit nicht einverstanden, weshalb sie Schwester Mary-Angela bittet. Bei dem Reinigungsritual der Schule outet Zoey Stevie Rae und die roten Jungvampyre. Der untote Stark schießt unter Neferets Befehl auf Stevie Rae und ihr Blut befreit Kalona. Neferet offenbart sich als Tsi Sgili und tötet Shekinah mit der Hilfe der Finsternis. Das ganze House of Night fällt vor Kalona auf die Füße nur Zoey, Aphrodite, die Zwilinge, Damian, Jack, Darius, Erik, Stevie Rae und die restlichen Jungvampyre entkommen in die Bahnhofstunnel. Sichtweise Das ist Buch ist alleine aus der Sicht von der Hauptprotagonistin Zoey Redbird geschrieben. Leseprobe Offizielle deutsche Leseprobe zu Ungezähmt Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Buchreihe Kategorie:House of Night Bücher